


Nightmare

by Anonymous



Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BASED ON ALBUM A PICTURE PERFECT HOLLYWOOD HEARTBREAK BY ZACH CALLISONLogan's report.If I'm missing any tags please tell me! I honestly don't know how to tag this work.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Past Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Relationship
Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799641
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Nightmare

Logan looks over his stock still host, stone faced. 

“He hasn't been himself for quite a while. He won't crack a smile. Prosecutor in his own trial as the floor below him becomes so fertile. By his very own vile nile in exile source, but the pitter patter of his tears on the bathroom tile.” 

Logan looks over to Remus and he nods for Logan to continue. 

“All his friends are dead.” Logan scoffs, “hold your dread, not in the literal sense. He's just incensed by his own dense defense of the friends that pretend to care at his expense until he's dispensed, but that's just his two cents.” 

Remus raises an eyebrow. Logan rolls his eyes, “In case you were on the fence.”

“All options exhausted, so he writes poetry like Poe did.” 

Remus smirks as Logan starts to really get into it. 

“Just face it you lost kid. Just close the garage door, and let your face get exhausted like your playing boss. You're nothing but then your feelings, from your floor to your ceilings, and out through your bloodshot ocular faucets.” 

Logan pauses in contemplation of what to say next.

Remus smiles and starts him off, “Boy versus brain, White noise versus the sane.”

Logan picks it up, “Always versus the same. Cries for help exclaim that he's beyond repair. He'll swear, despair, and stare straight ahead in the mirror at the source of his waking nightmare.” 

“Are you writing this down Remus?” Logan had only agreed to do a vocal report because Remus said he’d write it down.

“Yeah!” Remus nods excitedly.

Logan smiles and continues, “Most can't sleep at night. They see the faces they missed, but try as he might something’s amiss. He can only see his fake plastic smile. The only problem with diplomacy is the more he lies about happiness, the more lonely he gets.” 

Roman's standing on a bluff overlooking the city. The city's biggest bluff is making itself look so pretty.

“He tells himself to be tough, isolated, and gritty. But gritty's kinda hard when his brain's run by our two person committee. He remembers too vividly when  _ he _ admitted  _ he _ benefited from  _ his _ arm being slitted from when he was pitted against the alited. But he was acquitted around when he submitted. The two descriptions retrofitted, so afflictions were omitted.”

Logan looks to Remus to give him a turn to speak as he usually prefers. Remus starts right up with his usuals, “But no surprise the nightmares only get worse when he takes the pills for the first time. Poison is sometimes kind. Good to kill the noise in his own mind. He's seriously delirious and deliriously serious.” 

Remus grins manically at Logan when he finishes his statement, waiting for Logan to finish it up. 

“Oh my dear brother Remus. I think his end might be nearing us. Nothing can fix the fear in us.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They sit in the quiet of their surroundings for a while. A mutual understanding that this may be one of the last times this happens. 

Logan eventually finishes off the report.

“So who do I speak of and why is he gray? He rejects all his love. See the prices he pays? To his vices he caves in a crisis of fates. No tragic history, only a mystery. 

So I say to you

Who?

Why don't you tell me?”


End file.
